Rain at Night Deep into the Night
by MyrMyr
Summary: This is my version on how Battousai meets Kaoru and what happens to them. I hope you like it! Ps.I am not a good writer, so HELP!!!!
1. Prologue

~Rain at Night. Deep into the Night~  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything. ;-; Sniff. Wait, I own Larry! (He's my honey... but he doesn't know it yet ^o^) AND I own my title, I hope.  
  
Warning: This story might suck so, you're just warned. And I'm not sure if this should be rated pg or pg-13. I'll keep it on pg-13 just in case.  
  
TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
He was uncontrollable. He was free to do whatever he pleased as he walked across Ancient Japan. He was like an untamed beast. His fury unleashed every time he swung his sword. He swung his sword into the hearts of man, feeling no pain. no remorse.  
  
He walked past the fields. Bloodshed was everywhere. The sun in the background, was falling down, leaving the world to be succumbed by shadows. The figure walked away from the sun's rays as it engulfed him. If anyone looked at him right now, their breath would be caught in their throat, staring at him. It looked like there was a crimson aura surrounding him, which enhanced the beauty that was already there. The light made his flowing red hair burn. You couldn't see his face because he was facing away from the light. No one had ever seen his face and lived to tell.  
  
He was demon, who loved the taste of fear and blood. He drank in the fear and hate that occupied the very air that he was breathing. He looked down at all the bodies that stood in his way. There seemed to be one still left breathing. He felt no pity for the victim.  
  
He walked towards the living corpse. His footsteps were like drums, a beat of death as he walked. It seemed like he was floating off the ground. Every movement he made was like silk. He took his sword that laid by his side.  
  
"Why?" asked a raspy voice. "Why did you do this?" The Figure walked up to the corpse and just smirked at him. "You don't need to know anything." With that, the sword pierced the poor man's heart. As life seeped out of him, he managed to ask once more, "W-why?" and with that, he died. The figure took out his sword and stared at the blood that trickled down. He brought up his blade and licked some blood away. He smirked and said his answer to the dead corpse, "I kill anyone that comes in my way..."  
  
His eyes that were once golden, resolved to an amber-red. He wiped his sword on a piece of cloth and returned it to its sheath.  
  
He walked away from the grave, and didn't look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooo....how did you like it? I liked it. Okay, I actually didn't. -_-' But that's okay..... I wrote it!  
  
ps....there's this little button that says "Go" So you just press it and write something to me!!! I wanna know if I should keep writing this fic..... should I or should I not? Well, I won't be able to update this fic for 3 weeks! Isn't that sad? I'll be gone out of the country. Guess where.......  
  
BUT... I'll be writing more when I'm gone. And when I come back (July 15)...you'll have lots to read!!!! I hope.... Well, I gotta go eat something and I'll see ya later! 


	2. White Plum Blossoms

~Rain at Night. Deep into the Night~  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Some other dude does. Oh poo.  
  
Warning: I didn't like how the story was going so I revised what I wrote. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ chapter 2: White Plum Blossoms  
  
He held on to her. His mane of fire fell upon the beauty that he held in his arms. He couldn't believe what happened right then.  
  
The old man that he fought was struck down, meaning he was no threat to them now since he was dead, but this was gained at a price. The price was the beauty that was in his arms, who also was struck down. She tried to protect her lover from the old man, but got in the way. He couldn't stop his attack from her.  
  
"Th-this....this is.....the scent......white.....plums....no....."  
  
As she fell down to her snowy bed, her weapon she was using, fell back and stroke her lover's left cheek, completing the cross scar. He ran and caught her right before she fell, using his god like speed at the last minute.  
  
He gathered her up, placing her so he could see her face once more.  
  
"Tomoe....Tomoe....." He whispered to urge her to wake up. "Tomoe.....Why.....Why.....?" Tears well trailing down his cheeks and fell down, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry about me..... it's better this way..... so please......don't cry......" She gave her last smile, one that lights up her face, even though it is a sad smile. He engraved this image into his memory.  
  
"Tomoe.....Tomoe......" He whispered as she closed her eyes. "Tomoe.....TOMOEE!!!" He yelled out her name as he could feel her go limp in his caress. "No....please...don't go....Tomoe....." He said her name for the last time, whispering it, letting the name slip out from his lips.  
  
He looked at her for the last time, and then proceeded to bury her. Her ebony hair cascaded down and framed her face. Her cheeks were tinged a light pink and her lips were cherry red. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to look like she was only sleeping, but her sleep was more than temporary, it was for eternity.  
  
His tears were building up in his eyes but he refused to cry out anymore, remembering her promise. He carried her and placed her down so she could rest in peace.  
  
As he turned around and walked away, he closed his heart forever and built a wall of isolation so he would never love again. He had given his heart out to be loved but fate was against him. He was nebulous on what to do now. He yanked his sword from its stance in the ground and wiped it.  
  
Snow was falling everywhere he went. He could smell a faint trace of white plums still hanging in the air, reminding him all what happened. Rage filled him, hating himself for what he did but was replaced by sorrow and then nothing but emptiness. He was in a trance and nothing could have woken him up except for the cold snow flakes that kept biting at him in the blizzard. He now hated the snow for not letting him wallow in his misery.  
  
His only answer to keep living was the love for blood, war and chaos. That was his only choice since he believed that true love is not real anymore.  
  
~* end of flashback*~  
  
Battousai was leaning against a tree. He folded his legs, placed his sword on his shoulder and closed his eyes. This is what he considered sleeping. But every time he "slept" he had nightmares of his once love.  
  
His nightmares taunted him on how he killed his one true love. They told him he would never find peace ever again. He was nothing but a cold man- slayer who killed everyone-men, even children and women. He didn't deserve anything and didn't deserve love. If he did, he would just kill her.  
  
Battousai woke up, getting aggravated by the stupid taunts that his mind kept telling him. He relaxed and sat there, listening to the sound of the night. It always seemed to calm him. He looked up in front of him and saw that it was a full moon. 'How could I forget how beautiful a full moon can be. It might be beautiful but it holds many secrets' He thought in his head, replaying his memories.  
  
He suddenly heard screams and war cries in the distance. Upon hearing this, instincts took place and he was in full Battousai mode, golden eyes surveying his surroundings which was a thick forest to his right. His hand on the hilt of his sword and in a battoujutsu stance, he was ready for anything.  
  
When nothing came out of the forest, he ran towards it, with the moon following him on his left. He ran with exceptional speed and in a couple of heartbeats, reached the site. A fire blazed in the middle of the clearing. A young maiden was tied up to a tree, surrounded by dozens of men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun... I know how to make perfect pasta. (Smiles)  
  
Okay, I think that was a very bad ending/cliffhanger but that's okay. I still know how to make perfect pasta! 


	3. Jasmine Tease

~Rain at Night. Deep into the Night~  
  
disclaimer: I don't own RK.... blah, blah, blah.  
  
Warning: I don't like cheesecake. And I changed this original chap because I didn't like it?  
  
Plus, this isn't really a NEW chapter but a replacement. Still about the same story plot but different way of getting there. That doesn't make sense....oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ chapter 3: Jasmine Tease  
  
She was at her garden at night, watering the plants shooting up from the ground. The moon shone down, giving a silver tint to everything.  
  
The hairs at the back of her neck rose up in fear, realizing there was someone else with her. Soft thuds paraded through the gravel path, louder each time as they came closer. Her movements froze back and eyes widened as nothing came up to her for escape.  
  
'No one should be here. Except for me.' There was no one home because she was the only living member in her family and the only other people that lived with her were some servants but even they went to their own homes. She felt safe in the garden because no one would bother her but she never expected hearing someone else here.  
  
She was soon overcome with some kind of sleep potion when a cloth covered her nose and her mouth, forcing her to breathe it in. There was a mumbled no and she fell limp in her kidnapper's arms and was dragged away to who know's where. (A/N one comment. THAT was really bad - kidnaping!... sorry! I couldn't think of anything)  
  
All that was left of her was the small bucket on the ground with water dripping out and a piece of cloth.  
  
~* couple of hours later and a couple of miles away*~  
  
After the ordeal, she finally woke up. She felt a numbing pain at her wrists. She tugged at it but immediately in return, received a gnawing burn. "Rope?" She murmured in a silent but groggy whisper. She opened her eyes to see what was happening around her and caught sight of her ankles also wrapped around in rope. She tried to escape it, but each time she moved, the rope seemed to tighten even more and hurt. "No luck. Ugh."  
  
"That's right, missy. Can't have you running away. Now, can we?" A man in his late-thirties was sharpening his knife collection for the next future use. She noticed that he wore tattered old clothes and some armor with some jewels and gold adorning it. 'I bet they were stolen goods.' Was the first thought that came into her head. 'Bandits. A whole group of them. Taking jobs for hire just to get money in return.' The other men, also clad in the same thing as the man in front of her, were relaxing around the fire that burned brightly.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Her head finally seemed to be back to reality and snapped back at the man, wondering why she was here. "Let me go this INSTANT!" She was pissed off and that wasn't good.  
  
"Relax. Your name?"  
  
"Why should I tell to the likes of you? Humph." She turned her head and ignored all other questions that came.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked nicely and with calmness. But no answer came. "I said, what do you want with me? Hey! Listen when someone is talking to you!!!" All her formalities broke and she started to yell swears and profanities that no proper women should say. (A/N Pretend she's saying this: @%#&*#&35@!^@&#*$^$*@&*%$ Hehehehe .)  
  
Her curses and yelling started to bother the other men because it was late at night and many wanted to sleep. They had no solution to this problem because they couldn't keep her quiet. They tried bribery and threats but she just got louder.  
  
That was how Battousai found them. The young woman tied to a tree with a group of bandits-men surrounding her. Her temper still hadn't worn off, so you could still hear her yelling and swearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
what a boring chapter. I think it's because I'm lazy. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what happened to Battousai and the other woman. (Can't tell you who she is yet, but I bet you already guessed. I mean, it's not that hard.)  
  
hope you write me a comment-thingy!  
  
ps. I hope you liked it so far!!!!! 


End file.
